Worthy of More
by klaroline-heaven
Summary: Caroline Forbes and Niklaus Mikaelson had an affair, but the blonde eventually figured that she deserved so much more than to be Klaus's other woman. Before she left him, though, she settled to leave a memory for him. Rated M for smut!
1. Chapter 1

Hey all! So, this is a smut piece that I wrote for the klarosmutdrabbles blog on tumblr. I wanted to post it here as well because I think that y'all will like it or maybe not, but it's worth a try, eh?

Worthy of More

Caroline Forbes and Niklaus Mikaelson had an affair, but the blonde eventually figured that she deserved so much more than to be Klaus's other woman. Before she left him, though, she settled to leave a memory for him. Rated M for smut!

Enjoy :)

* * *

Caroline inhaled a deep breath as she stood right in front of his office. She had to do this for herself even though she knew that it would be very difficult to get over him.

As she raised her hand to the door, she dropped it to her side.

"Come in, Caroline." She heard him say from the other side of the room.

Of course he knew that she was out there because of the bajillion cameras that were all over the place.

Niklaus Mikaelson wasn't the CEO of a very successful and important security firm for nothing.

The blonde shut her eyes and turned the door knob before she forced her legs to move.

Once she was inside his office, she saw the small smile on his full and luscious lips.

"Come over here, sweetheart." He urged as he removed his expensive black suit and threw it over the midnight black chair.

"Klaus, I.. Uh... We have to talk about something." She told him as felt her insides clench in nervousness.

"I'm sure that can wait." He told her slowly. "Now come here." He repeated, a wicked smirk on his lips.

Caroline did as she was told and slowly approached his mahogany desk with her eyes downcast.

"Place your lovely palms flat on the desk, love." He ordered, his voice a mix of playfulness and seriousness.

"Klaus, I-"

"Do it, Caroline. Please?" He asked as he came around the desk and stopped a short distance away from her.

Sighing, Caroline nodded slowly. Maybe if she gave him one last time with her, it wouldn't be so hard to let him go.

_Who are you kidding? If he takes you right now, you won't leave him._ The voice in her head told her.

Caroline knew that that was probably true, but she had enough willpower to do what she thought was best for her.

Her palms were now flat against the surface of the polished mahogany desk and she could feel his breath tickling her right ear.

A couple of seconds later, he began exploring every curve of her delightful body and he seemed to hum in response when he felt her skin under his touch.

Caroline moaned when he pinched her sides because she couldn't help herself. He knew exactly how he could please her, after all.

"So beautiful," he whispered into her ear.

The blonde leaned against him and the back of her head rested on his lean, but strong shoulder as he moved his hands further down.

When she felt his touch on her bum, she felt her breath stop in her throat because she could only predict what he was going to do next. After all, every time the two were together intimately he found new ways to please her and made sure that she was thoroughly pleasured before he thought of his own needs. She didn't think of him as a generous lover for nothing.

He grabbed onto her bum and squeezed hard as she let out a yelp. She felt his teeth biting down on her earlobe and realized that her panties were soaked. He then moved his hands towards the area that she felt pulsing within her.

"Ohhhhh," she moaned out loud as he began to move his hand over her womanhood.

"So responsive." He groaned into her ear as he felt her push against his front.

"Mhm," the blonde agreed.

Caroline cried out when she no longer felt his hand on her womanhood and was about to whine, but stopped when she heard his voice

guiding her.

"Spread your legs, Miss Forbes." Klaus demanded and she did just that without so much as a complaint because she didn't have the willpower to deny him, not during their last time together.

She felt his fingers on the hem of her skirt and then he pulled it up, so it rested on her hips.

The cold air hit her bum and the only thing that shielded her bare bum were her plain white cotton panties.

"You're wearing panties." He finally realized, his tone confused. "You know how much I hate it when you wear those bloody things."

Caroline could only groan in response and she heard his throaty laugh behind her.

"I believe a punishment is in order?" He said and would only proceed with his 'punishment' if Caroline agreed to it.

"I've been a bad bad girl." She played along because she craved his touch even if it would bring her some sort of pain.

"You have," he agreed as she felt his tongue trail down her long, porcelain neck. He nuzzled into her neck and she sighed happily.

He ripped the offending piece of fabric from her and threw it across the room before he put his knee between her legs and urged her to spread her legs farther for him.

"What shall I do with you, love?" He wondered as he ran his fingers over her behind as if he was contemplating his next move.

"Anything," she said, her voice coming out breathily even though she heard the nagging little voice in her head telling her to stop what she was doing with him.

"That's what I love about you, darling." He whispered into her ear. "You're such a terrific lover."

"Mmmmm," she responded as she let him do what he wanted to do with her.

As she waited for her punishment, she felt the scorching heat in between her thighs before she felt his callused and big hand come down on her behind.

She moaned as she felt his fingers trailing over her behind and then she yelped when he moved two of his fingers inside her.

"You like that?" He questioned as he curled his fingers inside her.

When the blonde moaned in response, he smiled to himself and began to move his fingers in and out of her in a small rhythm.

"Klaus!" She cried out and he smirked in response when he felt her tighten around his fingers.

"What do you want, love?"

"You," she responded.

"Oh, I know." He responded. "But what do you want me to do with you?"

"I want you to fuck me." She breathed out even though she knew what had to be done for her own good.

"Do you want me to fuck you with my fingers, or perhaps...?" He questioned as she felt his erection against her lower back. "Tell me," he demanded as he began to suck on her the pulse point at her neck.

"I want to feel your length inside me."

"Ah," he murmured before he turned her around. "But I do not know if you are quite ready, sweetheart." He added as he helped her out of the rest of the clothing that hid her from him.

"Well then see for yourself." She whispered, her voice dreamy as she felt the cold air hit her backside.

His eyes trailed over the length of her naked body and she noticed through her euphoria-filled haze that he was eyeing her breasts like a hungry man would a loaf of bread.

Before the blonde could say anything else, she way lying flat on his desk and the items on the desk were falling to the floor in sync as he was unbuttoning his dress pants. His boxer briefs followed shortly after.

She then saw him hovering above her and smiled at him before she wrapped her arms around his neck in order to bring him closer.

Klaus brought his lips down to her own and he kissed her slightly parted lips. He then demanded entrance into her mouth and she parted her lips before their tongues seemed to begin to dance with one another.

He began exploring the dark recesses of her mouth and she moaned as he felt the tip of his manhood pressing against her womanhood.

When their mouths separated, they were staring at one another with lust-filled eyes and he thrust into her gently.

Once he felt her womanhood tightening around his length, he thrust deeper and harder.

Caroline cried out as he pushed inside of her, filling her completely and she almost came undone, but before she could he slid out of her slightly and back again.

A short while later, she felt herself explode around him and she noted the look of pure pleasure on his face as his release followed shortly after.

He stayed inside of her as he put his elbows on either side of her head.

"So beautiful." He said and she smiled at him.

Her smile quickly fell, though, because she saw the gold band on his finger and she felt her heart clench in her chest.

_He's married, Caroline. He's married to a woman that comes from a wealthy family and he will never break it off with her. Do what is best for you-for the child that grows inside you. _Her subconscious told her and she nodded inwardly.

Klaus noticed the look in his lover's eyes and he quickly slid out of her before he rolled away from her.

"Why do you look so upset, Caroline?" He questioned, genuinely curious as he buttoned his dress pants and outstretched his hand for her to take.

Caroline reached for his hand and he helped her back into her clothing before she stood up.

"Caroline, tell me what's bothering you."

"Klaus, it's just..." She started, but stopped because she couldn't seem to go on.

"Love, tell me." He urged. "I don't want you to be upset."

"I don't know where to begin..."

"How about from the start?"

"Okay," she sighed. "Here goes..."

Klaus nodded as he caressed her hand in his own and led her to the couch. When the two were seated, Caroline began.

"This thing between us has been fantastic, but it isn't going to be enough for me. I don't want to be your mistress, Klaus. I want to fall in love and find a husband, not be a married man's whore."

"Caroline, you are not my whore. I care for you deeply." He told her, his voice genuine and truthful.

"I care for you as well, but I will not settle down for something less than I deserve."

"So, what are you saying?" He questioned, the confusion evident in his voice.

"What I'm saying is that we're done." She murmured, her eyes downcast.

"Caroline, no." He shook his head. "Please don't do this. You bring me happiness and joy, not like the woman that I'm married to."

"That there is the difference." She told him. "She is your wife."

"But I care for you!" He cried out as his eyes widened.

"I'm sorry, Klaus." She sighed. "I can't do this anymore." The blonde told him before she stood up even though he still held onto her hand.

"I won't let you go. I won't let you leave me."

"Fine, but I hope you are ready to have me hate you for forcing me into being with you."

At those words, he let go of her hand and flinched before he shook his head.

"Caroline, please." He begged her, hoping to get through to her.

"I'm sorry, Klaus." She whispered before she turned her back on him.

* * *

There you have it! I hope y'all liked it even though it got angsty at the end!

Please Leave Feedback :)

~Hana :p


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys! I am finally back with an update and I want to apologize for the long wait. I got a bit stuck, unfortunately, but now that that has passed, I give you chapter 2!

Enjoy :)

* * *

_**Three Years Later:**_

Klaus sat in his office with his glass of bourbon filled to the brink. His tie was undone and he had his feet on the table that was now disorganized with a number of different papers scattered on it.

He heard a knock on the door and he looked up with bloodshot eyes.

"Come in," he ordered, his voice slurring as he threw his head back and drank the contents down without so much of a blink.

As he was exhaling a breath, his close friend and detective entered with a smile on his lips.

"What the bloody hell are yah smilin' about, Marcel?" Klaus wondered, not liking the way he was looking at him.

"I found her." He simply told him and the drunk CEO was brought out of his stupor immediately.

"Caroline? You found Caroline?" He wondered as his eyes widened and his jaw dropped silently.

"Mhm," he nodded. "It took me a long time, but that's because she's living in a different country." Marcel clarified.

"Wait, what?" He questioned, the surprise evident in his voice. "What country does she live in?"

"She moved to Italy right after she broke things off with you." He responded.

"Italy? Why the bloody hell would she go to Italy of all places?" Klaus wondered as his eyebrows furrowed in confusion and he shook his head in disbelief.

"Probably because her family owns quite the vineyard there." Marcel responded as he looked down at the manila folder in his hands.

"This makes no sense at all. Caroline isn't Italian." He told him. "At all!" He added as he got up off the chair and ran his fingers through his messy hair.

"She may not be, but her ancestors were and apparently a great aunt of hers passed away and left the vineyard to her and some of her relatives."

"She never told me about this great aunt. It's like I didn't even know her." He realized as he felt his heart tug in his chest.

"I don't mean to come off as rude, Klaus." Marcel warned him as he bit down on his bottom lip and took a seat on the chair opposite him. .

"Go on," he urged as he reached for the decanter and walked over to a cabinet.

"Okay," he nodded. "So, I mean you didn't exactly have the chance to get to know her because she was your mistress and that was about it."

"I cared about her, Marcel." Klaus told him. "I still do." He realized as he exhaled a loud sigh, finally coming to his senses.

_He loved her._

"I know, but you let her go anyway even though you were miserable in your marriage."

"I only let her go because that is what she wanted. It's not like I willingly told her to get the bloody hell out. I cared about her."

"I'm sure, and now that you no longer have a wife- may she rest in peace- this may be your shot at finally getting Caroline."

"I can't just approach her." He told him, sighing heavily in the process. "She'll kick me out."

"Maybe," he agreed as he handed the folder that he held in his hands to Klaus.

Klaus opened the folder and his eyes widened when he saw the photo of Caroline picking some grapes. She wore jean shorts and a white tank top that accentuated her marvelous curves and the CEO immediately felt himself go hard.

Before he looked down at the photo, he urged his erection to subside and when it did, he took a look at the photo.

"There's a shadow behind her." He realized. "Who is that?"

"Move on to the next photo, Klaus," Marcel told him as she shifted from one foot to the other.

Klaus did just that and he felt his hands clench into fists when he noticed a man standing behind _his _girl. The man had light brown hair and forest green eyes and he had a small smile on his lips.

"Do you know who the man is?" Klaus wondered, the curiosity evident in his voice.

"I don't," Marcel responded as he urged Klaus to continue looking through the photos.

The next photos were quite the same with Caroline picking grapes while a man was helping her out. As soon as he was finished looking over the photos, he slammed the Manila folder down on his disorganized mahogany desk and ran his fingers through his hair in annoyance.

"What are you going to do?" Marcel wondered, the curiosity evident in his voice.

"I'm going to find the her and I'm going to get her back no matter what." The Brit responded as he smiled at himself.

"And if she's happy with how her life is going?"

"I don't bloody care!" He shouted. "She is mine and I made a mistake three years ago, but I'm going to set it right- I have to." He told him. "After all, I lost her because of a stupid marriage of convenience."

"Klaus, do you honestly think that it is a good choice to burst into her life after you've been out of it for three years now? Forgive me when I say this, but I'm pretty sure she doesn't still think about you everyday and I feel like it would be best if you just forgot about her and let her move on."

"I refuse to forget about her, Marcel. I made a mistake, okay?" He burst out angrily. "I shouldn't have let her go in the first place, but I did and now I am paying the price, but I am going to get her back no matter what."

"Don't tell me you're going to kidnap her or something…" His friend began, half joking and half serious.

"Maybe I will." He shrugged even though he knew that that wouldn't be the case at all.

"Klaus, I don't know what to tell you…" Marcel admitted because he honestly didn't.

"I don't need you to tell me anything, dear friend." The CEO shrugged as he shut off his computer and walked past him.

"Where are you going?" Marcel questioned, the confusion evident in his voice.

"Italy," he responded without even blinking.

"Oh boy…" Klaus's friend mumbled with a shake of his head.

* * *

Caroline walked outside and smiled as she looked up at the sun that shone bright above her. As she walked further into the field, she spotted her twins chasing one another and she decided to join them.

As she approached them, she noted just how much her son looked like his father. Quickly, the blonde shook her head because she refused to think about him on such a beautiful day.

"Mama!" Emmett and Amelia cried out at the same time as they ran over to her and almost knocked her off her feet.

Emmett and Amelia were only two years old, but they were an energetic duo that kept Caroline on her feet even after a tiring day on the field. Of course, Caroline had help from her cousins Stefan and Damon, so at least that was somewhat helpful.

"Emmett and Amelia, why are you running around when y'all should be napping?"

"Mama, we don't wanna sleep." Amelia told her as she tried to move her unruly blonde curls away from her face.

"But if you don't sleep now, you'll be tired before bedtime." Caroline reasoned with the two. "I thought we were going to go out to the cinema after we had dinner."

Emmett and Amelia looked at one another and they looked down at the grass before they both nodded. They followed Caroline into the house and they held onto her hands.

Smiling, the blonde looked down at her adorable children and sighed in content. Of course, Caroline missed Klaus more than she wanted to admit, but he was in the past now and she refused to dwell on it. If the blonde got anything from her relationship with Klaus, it was the two little kids that meant more than life itself to hurt.

As soon as they walked inside, Stefan approached them with a big smile on his lips.

"What do you two think about playing hide and go seek?" He asked them, a playful glint in his eyes.

"Mama says it's time for nap time." Emmett told his uncle as he crossed his arms over his chest and eyed his mother through his eyelashes.

"Oh, please." He scoffed. "Your mama doesn't know what she is saying, so leave her and come play with your uncles."

"Uncle Damon is home?" Amelia asked, her eyes widening in curiosity and excitement.

Damon traveled all around the world with the different wine samples that the vineyard created most of the time and he was rarely at home with them because of that.

"Yes, he is." Damon responded as he showed his face and smiled down at his niece and nephew.

The two of them ran at him and tackled him to the floor as they hugged him tightly because they missed him a lot. Stefan burst out laughing and he joined the three of them.

The blonde stood off to the side with a small smile on her lips and she couldn't help but want to thank her great aunt for leaving the vineyard to her.

When they pulled away from one another, Damon and Stefan made their way inside with the kids and Caroline watched after them before she joined them inside.

A couple of hours later, the five of them gathered for dinner and as they were setting the table, they heard a knock on their door.

"I'll get it!" Stefan shouted as he made his way into the foyer.

* * *

Klaus stood outside the Salvatore Vineyard and he shifted from one foot to the other because he was nervous even though he didn't want to admit it. The CEO tried to keep his emotions in check, but he was about to see the woman that got away after three miserable years and he knew that he could very well find out that the man that was in the photos was the man that she now loved.

As he raised his fist to knock on the door, he put it down and was just about to turn around when he heard _her _laugh. She sounded just like he remembered and he inwardly kicked himself in the ass for being such an asshole to her. He knew that he treated her terribly, but back then he didn't really think about anyone but himself. After all, he was wallowing in his self-pity for about two years before she walked into his life and turned his world upside down.

As he stood under the Italian sun that was beginning to set, his mind wandered to that fateful day just a couple of years ago when he had the pleasure of meeting her for the first time.

_A couple of years ago:_

_Klaus sat at the bar and he looked around with a bored expression. He didn't want to go home to the wife that he couldn't stand which is why he was wasting his time sitting at a bar that was just a couple of blocks away from his office._

_As he ordered himself another glass of bourbon, he looked towards the entrance and immediately spotted a woman standing there with a group of friends._

_She had on a knee-length black dress and nude heels. Her blonde curls cascaded down her back as she laughed at something that one of the women said. She barely wore any makeup- just some mascara and lip gloss._

_The CEO noticed that she was the most beautiful woman that he has ever seen and he couldn't help but want to get to know her._

_When she began walking towards the bar with her friends, he turned away and immediately made sure that his breath didn't smell as terrible as he thought. After all, he did just drink a couple of glasses of bourbon and a couple of shots of tequila._

_His mind was growing hazy, but he shook his head and pinched himself in order to fully wake up. He was not going to give her a bad impression because he actually wanted to get to know her. She wasn't going to be one of his one-night-stands and he could already tell that that would be the case. _

_They sat down right next to him and even though she wasn't sitting directly beside him, he still knew that he was going to talk to her before the night was up._

_He watched her for about half an hour and he smiled as he watched her down the shots of tequila as if they were water. After all, Niklaus Mikaelson liked a woman that could drink because he didn't want a woman that was too innocent and he could tell that the woman in black that caught his attention was no innocent. _

_When her friends made their way towards the dancefloor, he knew that it was his chance to make a move._

_He got up off his chair and slid into the one that her friend just vacated._

"_That seat's tak-" She began before she seemed to lose her train of thought as their eyes met._

"_I know, but I was hoping that I could buy you a drink."_

"_Oh…" She said. "I mean that is really sweet of you, but I think that I am going to have to decline."_

"_Aw, really?" He wondered as a frown appeared on his full and luscious lips. "Are you sure that there isn't any way in which I can persuade you to join me for a drink?"_

"_I actually think that I have had enough to drink for the moment and I really should join my friends before they get worried."_

_Klaus looked in the direction of her friends and he noted that they didn't seem to worried about her because they were lost in the way their bodies moved against their partners._

"_Your friends seem to be having fun." He told her. "May I ask why you aren't dancing?"_

"_I don't really feel like it." She shrugged as she looked down at her hands and caught the glistening of the silver ring on his fingers. "You're married."_

"_I am," he nodded._

"_And yet you're talking to a woman that isn't your wife."_

"_My wife is a woman that I despise with every fiber of my being. She rarely speaks to me and cheats on me whenever she gets the chance." Klaus told her because it was the truth. His wife was a man's worst nightmare because it seemed like she broke hearts daily._

"_And yet you're still married to her… Why?" The blonde questioned, the curiosity evident in her voice._

"_Both of us married because our parents forced us into it. They warned us that if we didn't marry one another, they would take away our money and leave us to fend for ourselves."_

"_So, you're a rich boy that lives off your parents money?"_

"_I am rich, but no… I do not need my parents money anymore because I have my own successful business."_

"_Then why don't you get a divorce if you're not dependant on your parents?"_

"_We can't get divorced for another five years, I'm afraid."_

"_What do you mean?" She wondered as she played with the empty shot in her hands._

"_Both me and her signed a contract before we got married and it told us that we had to remain married for a decade and produce an heir before the time was up."  
_"_So, you're a father?"_

"_Unfortunately, I'm not." He sighed heavily. "The woman that I am married to is infertile and even if she was fertile, she wouldn't want to ruin her 'perfect figure' as she always says."_

"_She doesn't sound like such a nice person."_

"_She isn't." He responded, agreeing with her._

"_Unless you're lying to me…" She added and he looked over at her with his eyes wide._

"_I wouldn't lie to you, love. If I was happy in my marriage, I wouldn't be sitting here next to you. I would be at home with my wife having a romantic dinner, but since that obviously isn't the case, I'm here."_

"_And why are you sitting next to me? You must want something…"_

"_I just want to get to know you."_

"_Get to know me? I don't see why you would… I am a regular girl that isn't interested."_

"_I see…" He sighed heavily. "I understand that you don't see me in that way, but it would be wonderful if you would just allow me to sit here while I try to get to know you."_

"_What do you want to know?"_

"_Your hopes, dreams, anything and everything." He responded._

"_Why?"_

"_I find you intriguing, sweetheart."_

"_Is that so?"_

"_Yes," he nodded. "Now, will you please tell me your name?"_

"_Caroline," she sighed heavily._

"_Caroline," the Brit repeated. "That is a beautiful name."  
_"_Thank you," the blonde blushed as she looked down at her empty drink. "What's your name?"_

"_Niklaus, but you can call me Klaus."_

"_Klaus," she repeated. _

"_Caroline," he smiled._

Present:

The Brit was brought back to the present and before he could change his mind again, he was knocking on the door.

As he waited for an answer, he could feel himself growing warier as the seconds ticked by. Finally, the man from the photos opened the door and looked over at him with confusion in his forest green eyes.

"Can I help you?" He questioned.

"Yes," he nodded. "Does Caroline Forbes live here?"

"Yes she does." He responded. "Who might you be?"

Before Klaus could respond, he saw Caroline and his eyes widened because she looked even more beautiful than he remembered.

"What are you doing here?" She questioned, her voice sounding angry.

"Hello, Caroline." He murmured. "It's been far too long, sweetheart."

* * *

There you have it! Was this chapter alright? I sure hope so :)

Please Leave Feedback!

~Hana :p


	3. Chapter 3

Hey y'all! I am finally back with the third chapter :) Please forgive me for the long wait, but college has been kicking my ass. Well, at least my studying is paying off, so yay!

Enjoy :) This chapter is filled with Klaroline and it may just be a bit too dramatic (oops!)

* * *

Stefan noticed the look in his cousin's eyes and he looked over at her with confusion in his forest green eyes. Before he could ask her what was going on, she stepped in front of him and then looked back at him.

"Stefan, I'll be right in, just give me a minute." She told him and he nodded before he moved back into the house with one more look at the man that seemed to know his cousin.

When Caroline was alone with Klaus, she looked over at him with her eyes wide and he could see the fire in her bright blue eyes.

"Why are you here?" She questioned as she inhaled a deep breath.

"Is that how you are going to greet me after three years, love? I would think that you would have missed me by now, but I was obviously wrong."

"I told you that we were done and over with, Klaus. How did you even know I was here?" The blonde wondered, the confusion evident in her voice.

"I have been looking for you ever since you left me that day and here I am because I was finally successful in finding you."

"Listen," she began. "I don't want to have anything to do with you, so I would like it if you just turned around and left me alone for good."

"With your boyfriend?" He asked and she noticed the tick in his jaw as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"My personal life does not have anything to do with you, which is why it does not concern you." She snapped and even though she wanted to tell him that Stefan was her cousin, she didn't dare to do so because then she knew that he wouldn't back off.

"It has everything to do with me." Klaus said as he tried to keep his voice even because he didn't want to sound like a possessive son of a bitch.

"No, it doesn't." She told him before she turned away from him and made her way back into the house.

"Caroline," Klaus sighed. "At least hear me out." He begged her, his voice genuine.

"I don't want to." She said as she sighed heavily.

At that moment, her sob decided to run on over to her and he reached for her hand.

"Mama, come inside." He told her sweetly as he looked up at her with his big eyes.

"Sweetheart, I will soon. I just need to finish this conversation." Caroline told him as she looked over at Klaus and tried to keep her emotions at bay.

Emmett peered outside and spotted a man standing there. He wore a suit and the little boy's eyes lit up with excitement and curiosity.

"Who are you?" Emmett asked as he crossed his arms over his chest.

Klaus didn't respond at first because he couldn't seem to form speech even though he tried to come up with something to say. The little boy that looked up at him looked exactly like he did as a child.

"Caroline?" He questioned as he eyed the little boy and then the woman that got away.

"Emmett, go inside." Caroline ordered, her voice serious even though she didn't want to be harsh to him.

"Ma-?" Emmett started, but she held her finger up and he understood before he walked back into the house.

When Caroline closed the door, she looked over at Klaus and noticed the dark look in his stormy blue-gray eyes.

"Tell me why that little boy just wanted to call you mama and then explain to me how it is that he looks exactly like I did as a child."

"No," she shook her head. "You have no right to barge into my home like this. You have absolutely no right to even ask me such questions because I am not going to answer."

"You better bloody answer before I get my lawyers involved." He warned her as he crossed his arms over his lean chest.

"Of course," she scoffed. "You're going to use your money and get whatever the fuck it is that you want."

"Caroline, tell me the truth."

"No," she shook her head before she turned away from him and put her hand on the door knob.

"Is he mine?" He asked her even though he already knew the answer.

"He doesn't concern you. He is my responsibility and will continue to be my responsibility and my responsibility alone."

"If he is my son, I have a right to know and if you think that I am just going to leave, you are sorely mistaken, love."

"Okay, fine." She huffed in annoyance as she felt the tears building up in her eyes and threatening to spill over."

"Emmett is biologically your son, but you are not his father. You are more of a sperm donor if anything else."

Klaus's eyes widened and he looked her directly in the eyes as the tick in his jaw made itself known.

"I want to speak to him."

"No," she shook her head.

"You know the answer, so now you are going to leave and never come back. I left you for a reason and I am NOT going to take you back and I am certainly not going to allow you to act as if you have a right to be their father!" She cried out and clamped her hand over her mouth because of her slip up."

"Their?" He asked as his jaw dropped slightly.

"I have a son and a daughter. They're twins and they are mine and nobody elses."

"At least tell me their names." He begged as she saw a little bit of moisture building up in his eyes.

"Why?" She asked.

"I want to know their names." He told her as his hands clenched into fists and he looked at her with anger.

"I can't," the blonde shook her head and she simply looked defeated and basically begged him with her eyes to let her go without having to explain further."

"Tell me their names." He repeated, his voice gentler this time around.

"If I do, will you leave?"

"No," he told her honestly. "I want to see them. At least let me look at them… I didn't even know they existed until now."

"No, you didn't." She told him. "You were too busy with your business and your wife to really give a shit about what I was going through."

"You agreed to become my mistress, Caroline." He reminded her. "You cannot blame me for what you agreed upon, now can you?"

"Leave," she ordered, her voice harsh.

"I won't." He shook his head. "You either let me see my kids or I will see you in court and fight for my parental rights."

"Your parental rights?" She questioned. "Oh, please." The blonde added as she shook her head at his stupidity.

"They are my children." He reminded her.

"No, you are their sperm donor." Caroline corrected him even though she knew that she was being hard on him.

"In your eyes, I may be their sperm donor, but do you really think that they don't want to know their father?"

"They don't need a father, not one like you anyway."

"So, what you're telling me is that you would rather have that man raise your children instead of me? I basically raised my siblings because my parents were busy all the bloody time and they turned out okay."

"Oh, sure." She said sarcastically. "Kol is absolutely perfect."

"Kol has his flaws just like everybody else. Rebekah and Henrik have their flaws as well and so do I."

"You certainly do," she hissed.

"I made a mistake by allowing you to leave my office that day. I should have kept you there."

"If you would have kept me there, I would have hated you more than I do now, so you letting me go was the best thing you did that day."

"Why did you sleep with me if you knew you were going to leave? Why didn't you tell me right away?"

"I was your whore, Klaus... Don't you remember? You only kept me around because I was at your beck and call whenever you wanted me."

"Are you honestly blaming me because of that? I gave you a choice. I told you that I wasn't going to file for divorce with my wife because I couldn't do that. You knew all of those things and still you agreed to become my mistress."

"Your whore," she corrected, her voice venomous.

"I never thought of you as a whore, Caroline. If I wanted a whore, I would have found one at the nearest brothel, but I wanted you."

"That's the thing!" The blonde cried out and she was certain that everybody in the house heard her.

"What's the thing? You're speaking in bloody riddles and I am sick of it! I loved you! I love you still and if anybody is to blame, it is you. You kept my children away from me and even though you knew you were pregnant when you came into my office, you still didn't tell me!"

"Why would I tell you when I knew what you would ask of me?"

"Pray tell what it is that you believe I would have said if you told me which you should have told me even if you did want to leave me."

"You would have told me to terminate the pregnancy and don't you dare tell me otherwise. Before we ever started our fucked up relationship, you told me that you didn't want kids."

"I was young and stupid back then and if you believe that I would have told you to get an abortion, you're a bloody fool."

"Am I really a fool, though?" Caroline asked as she felt her blood begin to boil at the unbelievable nerve that the father of her children had.

"Yes, you are." He told her. "I always treated you well and I made sure that you were satisfied with everything."

"I'm not going to stand here and say that you weren't a generous lover, but you never really treated me like your equal. I was always your booty call." The blonde told him even though she knew that it was inappropriate to talk about such a thing when her children were just inside the house.

"Caroline, give me one chance to make this right… I know that there is no way in hell that you will ever forgive me for what I did to you and the pain that I caused you, but if there is a chance that you care about me just a tiny bit, then let me meet my children. I will not tell them that I am their father… You can make something up… Call me the guy you knew back in high school… Call me your best friend… Call me something, but let me look at my children. I have a right to that even though you don't think that that is the case."

"How can I call you my best friend when that isn't even the case? I never had you as a friend to begin with… We started our affair a little while after we me."

"Exactly!" He told her. "Like I said before, you knew that I had a wife and you agreed to become my mistress. I didn't force you into anything."

"No, you didn't force me." The blonde sighed heavily as she looked down at the floor and then crossed her arms over her chest because she suddenly felt cold.

She knew that Klaus had the right to meet his children, but she couldn't bring herself to allow him to do so because she was afraid. He was the one with the money and if he felt like it, he would be able to take the kids away from her. Emmett and Amelia were her whole world and not knowing what the future held was difficult for Caroline to comprehend.

With a sigh, she met his eyes and bit down on her bottom lip before she opened her mouth to speak…

"If I let you meet them, do you promise me that you will meet them and at the end of the night you will leave and never come back?"

"I cannot promise that I will leave forever, but I can promise that if you allow me to see my children then I will get out of your way. I will not call my lawyers and I will not take you to court. I will simply stay out of your way and maybe if you would ever find it in your heart, you would allow me to see more of them."  
"So, you're not going to try and take them away from me?"

"I would never do that, Caroline. You were the one that raised them these past couple of years and I have no right to take them away. How do you think they will react knowing that I took them away from you? They would grow to hate me and that is definitely not something that I want to happen."

"Okay then," she told him even though the little voice in her head was telling her that she was making a big mistake.

"Okay?" Klaus asked as his eyes widened and his jaw dropped slightly in complete and utter surprise.

Yes," she nodded. "Join us for dinner and meet the kids, but afterwards, I want you to leave."

"Alright,"

"Do you give me your word?"

"I give you my word." He told her hesitantly because he knew that after meeting his own flesh and blood, he wouldn't be able to leave and pretend like the woman that he loved didn't give him the best gift ever- their twins.

* * *

So?

Please Leave Feedback!

~Hana :p


End file.
